A central venous catheter is a catheter typically placed into a large vein in the neck, chest or groin. The catheter may be used to administer medication or fluids, obtain blood tests, obtain cardiovascular measurements, and the like.
A catheter clamp system may be used to secure the catheter in place on the patient. One conventional catheter clamp system includes a sleeve about the catheter. A clamp with apertures for receiving sutures is then attached to the sleeve. The clamp is then stitched through the apertures and into the skin of a patient to secure the clamp in place on the patient.
However, stitching a conventional catheter clamp system to the skin of a patient takes time and is more prone to accidental needle stick injuries to the medical professional and/or transmission of infection from the patient to the medical professional as a result of such needle stick injuries.
One conventional medical device anchoring system for securing a catheter to a patient is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,799,000. As disclosed therein, a fixation apparatus includes opposing wings that include a staple receiving portion allegedly configured to receive surgical staples. The stapling receiving portions each have distal and proximate ends that include staple retaining ends that are configured to inhibit the staple receiving portions from dislodging from staples. The fixation apparatus also includes apertures 27 used for conventional sutures.